


When everythings burnt down, and all thats left is us.

by orphan_account



Series: Love even in hell(Undertale/Reader) [1]
Category: ApocalypseTale(AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I like paps x reader but i can never find any i like, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is brave and kind souled, Reader is male, This is a selfindulgent fic., so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know, you felt bad for those monsters. They came out in world already in shambles, and were shunned instantly. The king was angry, so many of his people had perished at the hand of your kind, you cant blame him, you hate your kind too.Papyrus(Apoclypsetale)/Male!ReaderUpdates every Wednesday.





	1. Meeting him..

**Author's Note:**

> When nights turn into hell, I wonder who you'll meet.

It was hot out, you were sweating as you helped your colony move their things from one base to another, you were a baseline guard, someone who watched the kids to make sure they were safe and used what muscle you could have for a nineteen year old. You had been taught how to fight monsters, humans, animals, and anything else that may ever come your way to harm the colony you called home. First, lets say a few things about you.  
You didn't like colonies, for starters, monsters who were caught were forced into being pets. Pets! And women had no rights, they didn't choose their husband, their life. They were more often than not breeded like dogs, forced to have kids one after another and never see them again unless one was a girl. Even the kids were forced into learning stuff they didn't want to learn, you hated humans.. They were so rude to their own kind. You were lucky, being born male. You didn't think you'd survive this shit if you were female, you'd have already ran if you were forced into breeding and marrage. Sadly, for the women, men choose their wives, it was gross, upsetting, but its how it worked. Now, back to the moment.  
You were sweating hard, so much so that your shirt was soaked, but the poor monsters your colony had captured were pulling the carts full of humans and supplies, the poor things. You'd have to slip them some food later, like you always did. The wolves, they were called Dogamy and Dogaressa, were livid with any other human, because they were always shouting or abusing the poor doglike monsters. You were kind, as gentle as you could be, and Dogamy once said the reason they didn't mind you was because you have a brave and kind soul, while all the others souls are dirtied and full of hate. You had smiled, and acted shy, they had just complimented the thing that makes you.. well, you! You weren't going to just take that in stride like it didn't matter. Dogaressa had told you all about the underground, the people they came overground with, their puppies. Oh, man, their pups.. The poor things don't know where their parents are! You had vowed to get them back to their pups safe, to which they both awed and patted your head. They had reason to act like that, you were young and small, weak and pretty useless.  
The sun had set, your colony was taking a break, the trip was three days walking, with so many carts of people, it was more like five days. You were planning, though, you'd get the two back home. You were staring up at the clear sky, watching stars twinkle before closing your eyes. You were almost asleep when you heard a branch snap, and you shot up, everyone else was out, not hearing a thing. Even the guards had took a nap. You frowned, and stood, checking on the two wolf monsters you were so fond of. You smiled at them, their tails wagging as they saw you. They tugged you down to them, they were sitting under a tree, well, they were chained to the tree, but still.  
"Don't make a sound, [Y/N]" You look confused until you hear a loud 'NYGAHHH' fill the air, so you went silent, cowering into Dogaressa's side. She pets you, she did that a lot when you were unsure. You were always shocked when it actually helped, though you assumed it was probably just having someone act like a mother to you. Screaming started, and people were fleeing from the seen, only to get hit with bones or spears. Even a few weird skulls popped up and shot a few people. After a few minutes, everything was quiet, until..  
"DOGAMY, DOGARESSA!" A blue skinned women came running towards the three of you, Dogaressa shushing you gently, you hadn't realized you had started crying until Dogamy gently wiped the tears away, causing you to shake slightly. All the people you knew, sure, they were awful and deserved to be punished but.. All the people, all the women who hadn't done anything wrong.. The children who weren't hurting anyone..  
"Undyne, we-" "Have a favor-" "To ask you" They were both finishing each others sentences, at any other time you'd be laughing, it was cute. But, right now, you were trembling, tears streaming freely down your cheeks. You didn't know if they were joyful or sadness, or just fear. When a few skeletons walked up, claiming they set the women free to do as they want, your tears were joyful then, you were proven right! Monsters were kind, loving souls. They weren't willing to hurt anyone unless it was needed..  
"What's the favor..?" She sounded wary, watching the two closely. They moved, and revealed you, shaking and crying softly. Though the two wolf monsters knew they were happy tears now. "ANOTHER HUMAN?! WE NEED TO-"  
"Now undyne, this small human is like another pup to us! They took care of us while we were here and we want to take care of them now!" Dogarressa had taken a motherly tone, one that you never dared disagree with, out of fear she'd scold you like a real mother would. Undyne sighed heavily, but nodded. The taller skeleton spoke up.  
"FOR DOGAMY AND DOGARRESSA TO LIKE YOU, HUMAN, YOU MUST BE A VERY KIND SOUL!" He shouted, though you think its just his normal voice. You smile shyly, gently telling him that your name was not human, and told them all your name, though the two wolves knew it already. The short skeleton made a few puns, which made you smile softly. You weren't much of a jokester when you were a kid, you would rather do a word search or put together a huge puzzle than tell jokes.  
"Well.. [Y/N].. Since you're coming with us now, I guess.. You gotta understand the Asgore wont be too pleased, with you coming with us. Toriel wins, most of the time, so you'll be allowed to stay as long as one the two behind you is with you at all times, or you get a guard, me, Papyrus-" She motions to the skeleton bouncing excitedly. "-or Sans" The shorter or the two waves lazily, eyes half lidded. Huh.  
"Thats fine.. I don't really, m-mind.. " You trail off, anything to be away from humans, you'd do in a heartbeat. Which reminds you, what's that weird humming you hear?


	2. SoulMates?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humming is back, and now you know exactly what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it, its longer than the last ^^

When you arrived, lets just say that the king was furious. A human being trusted by his guards was an insult to him, for some reason. Toriel told you to ignore him. 'He's just upset that frisk isn't the only human welcome here', she had claimed. You doubted it, but you couldn't exactly disagree with the queen. So, you were let into the underground, and met your.. adoptive parents? pups. The small dogs were so excited to see their mom and dad, they were even excited to meet you, sniffing you and trying to get you to play 'Pet the greater dog', whatever silly game that was. You were helping Dogaressa cook, you even accidentally called her mom earlier, which she looked ecstatic about and crushed you in a hug before you both continued cooking. This was nice, being a family instead of.. well, whatever the colony was supposed to be.  
Dad- er, Dogamy had left with the pups to go see some friends and bring them over, you lived in Snowdin with the wolf pack that you'd so easily became a part of. You took over cooking the food while Dogaressa set the table, humming softly to herself. This was nice, if only it could be like this forever. You felt yourself slip into sadness, right.. This wouldn't last forever, monsters still are trying to force their way into humanities shambles. You could only sigh, it was understandable, they didn't want to be trapped down here forever, they were underground long enough. You'd help, any way you could. You'd scout with them, if they'd let you, hell, you'd hunt for the rest of your life, you owed them everything. They saved you from the hell you tried to call a life, the horrid mess of blood and sex that you tried to get used to. You were thankful, they helped you so much. You sighed out softly and glanced at the window, Dad was back! You were already used to calling them that, which made your soul swell with complete joy, that is, until he entered the house with the others you'd met, other dogs and wolves, and the group who had saved you all. With a grim face, Dogamy told Dogaressa that they could only stay for a week before they all, you included, needed to go out and look for somewhere to settle. You know a town that was completely abandoned and, as far as you knew, never touched after the first go through, because it was so close to the mountain. You decided you'd tell them that later, after the week was over. So for now, everyone could enjoy life here, at home. You started serving plates, you had decided on spaghetti with mom so that you'd make a good impression, that was the only thing you could make.  
"Hey, [Y/N] say its friendship spaghetti" Mom grins, but you shrug and walk into the dining room, handing out plates.  
"I h-hope you all like, uhm.. friendship spaghetti?" You say in a questioning tone, only to get crushed in hugs by Undyne and Papyrus. Ow, its hard to breath with two powerful monsters crushing you on both sides.  
"THAT WAS SO VERY THOUGHFUL OF YOU, HUMAN [Y/N]!" Papyrus squeals out, causing you to aw silently. He was so cute, for a skeleton. A tall, adorable, sweet skeleton, and.. There was that humming again! It was comforting and you found yourself wishing it never stopped, though when you were put down the humming was quieter, which made you frown some. You'd need to ask mom about it later, or dad. You tried to locate it, but you couldn't. You sighed and ate food, working through the warm food happily. Everyone was complementing your cooking, causing you to flush darkly. Papyrus invited you to his and Sans' house, for a game night. Mom coaxed you into accepting, so you nodded, smiling warmly. Anything to have fun before you had to explore the wasteland that was once humanity.  
After a few hours, everyone filed out of your new home, causing you to sigh as you helped get the pups into bed after a bath. You decided now was time to ask mom about the humming, so you walked towards her and dad, they were in the dining room, cleaning up.  
"Hey, uh, mom?" Dogaressa looked up, tilting her head. "Uh.. Is it.. weird to hear a.. a humming? L-Like, uhm, its really calming and.." You trailed off, trying to think a way to explain it until the two wolves gasped, mom squealing out happily.  
"Oh! Oh my gosh! [Y/N], is it a soft hum that you feel all over your body?" You look confused, nodding slowly. You have felt a weird feeling all over you when you could hear the hum. It almost felt like a magical tingle. "Aww! Your soulmate must be close!" Soulmate? Oh, wow.  
"oh, U-Uhm, my soulmate..? How do I know..? How do you know?" Mom was too busy bouncing and clapping like an excited puppy. Dad laughed softly, patting your shoulder.  
"You'll just know. Is there anyone you feel closer too than another?" You look confused again, closer? You didn't really know anyone yet, though Papyrus was a sweetheart, Sans was kind to you most of the time.. You didn't know who you felt.. close to. "You'll learn who it is as time passes, they might not even know yet"

ELSEWHERE--

Papyrus was feeling oddly cold, for his GREAT self, he was oddly.. Upset. He'd never felt like this before, so he spoke to Undyne about it.  
"You feel alone?" A nod from the tall skeleton. "And cold? Like your soul has lost its will?" Another nod. "Huh, I only felt like that when I found out Alph was my soul mate. Maybe you met yours, Paps? I'd talk to Sans, he's better with this stuff" He agreed, Sans was great with soulmate stuff, for a scientist, he read a lot of romance. He said his goodbyes to his best friend before searching for his brother. It was not hard to spot him, napping on the couch when he got home.  
"SANS!" The older of the two skeletons shot up, eyesockets wide. He breathed out a sigh when he saw the younger skeleton standing over him. "I NEED.. I need your help" Papyrus lowed his voice, a light flush of orange dusting his cheekbones. Sans raised a browbone.  
"my help, huh?" The younger skeleton nodded, looking down. "Ya look pretty worked up, bet its nothing to rattle your bones over" Papyrus groaned and shook his skull.  
"I think I found my soulmate, Sans" His brother froze, eyes widening. He whispered out a soft 'what'. "Every since we found that human.. [Y-Y/n], I've felt.. weird, around them" Papyrus was completely unsure of himself, which made Sans worry. His brother was serious, His brother had found his soulmate, something he had never expected for a long time, and he at least thought it'd be a monster. Not that he was upset, just.. shocked. Papyrus let out a puppy-like whimper. "N-Nevermind, brother, its fine.. I AM GOING TO HAVE A GREAT REST, NYEHEH!" He rushed off, slamming his door. He fell into his bed, rubbing at his skull, unsure. Was it that bad to think the human was his soulmate..?  
Maybe he should talk to Toriel?

Back with you-

You're sitting on the bed in the room with all your new siblings, they're all flailing and running in their sleep, causing you to giggle at their tiny yips. You could get used to this, if you, mom and dad could stay. You wished you all could.. You sighed softly and tried to sleep, you needed to get some kind of rest for tomorrow, you wanted to find out who your soulmate was.  
You had managed to pass out around, you'd guess.. 4am? Though your night was plagued with silly nightmares of drowning or getting killed instead of saved. Mom and dad wouldn't have let that happen, so why are you worried about that? Maybe because they had told you the stories of how they had seven pups, and now only had three? Humans were awful, horrible creatures and you wished so much that you weren't one of their kind.  
You were awoken by a loud, cheerful voice that made your soul soar. The humming was back, not as loud, but it was so wonderful, you could almost fall asleep again. You rubbed your eyes and slipped out of bed, you were just wear shorts and a tanktop, just normal sleeping clothes, but even so, when Papyrus saw you his gaze traveled down your bare skin and you felt your face heat up some, and- Were his cheeks turning orange? Oh man, that was cute. Sans chuckle cut off both of your staring, though he seemed to be laughing at the pups silly antics.  
"Uh- Hi Papyrus, Sans" You greeted quietly, face still flushed a deep red. You could feel your soul pulsing when Papyrus gave his golden, innocent smile. Gosh, could this skeleton get any cuter? Sans was suddenly behind you, hand on your shoulder when Papyrus got distracted by the pups.  
"how do you feel around my brother?" Huh? You looked back to Sans, confusion over you face. "ya know, what do you think of him? he's pretty cool, right?" You could only nod, looking back to the energetic skeleton. He was currently playing some game that including spawning his bones for the pups to chase excitedly. You couldn't help the warm smile on your face, and you returned your gaze to sans, who was staring at you expectantly.  
"He seems like an amazing brother, Sans. You're lucky, to have such an incredible brother" You spoke softly, and Sans once harsh gaze softened so much, a warm smile spreading over his face. "Why do you ask?"  
"..erm, what do you know of soulmates?" You hummed and shrugged, you didn't know much of anything. "Well, when you meet your soulmate, you'll feel pretty alone without 'em, at least for monsters. ya can hear a weird humming and feel really comfortable around 'em" You go to speak but Papyrus hugs you and spins.  
"HUMAN [Y/N]! YOU SHOULD COME OVER TO OUR HUMBLE HOME NOW! DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA SAID IT WAS OKAY!" The tall skeleton squealed out, and you melted into the warm embrace, and the sweet, soft humming. You smiled and nodded, agreeing absentmindedly. Anything to stay near that humming, that you learned was coming from Papyrus, from his chest, to be exact. Was that were his soul was? He didn't even put you down, running out of the small cabin, hugging you and 'NYEHEH'ing as he ran towards his home. You were giggling the whole way, shocked that Sans was already there when you and Papyrus reached the sweet little house that the two skeletons resided in. "BROTHER YOU SHOULDN'T USE MAGIC TO GET EVERYWHERE!" Papyrus scolded lightly before entering and setting you down. You barely stopped yourself from pouting, he was warm..  
Sans stepped in and sat on the couch, patting it as an invitation to you. You sit and look towards the kitchen, where Papyrus had run off to. You wondered how long he'd be in there..  
"hey, kid.." You jump, eyes wide as you look over to Sans, he had put his hand on your shoulder. "listen, i dont have anythin' against you, you helped our own.. but theres a problem here, you an' paps are soulmates and i.. i dont want paps in danger, kid" You blink, confused before smiling gently. Sans was scared of losing his brother to monster haters if you got with him.. Oh, that was precious, these skeletons were the sweetest things.  
"Sans, if I have any say in what happens to Papyrus, I can tell you that I would let myself get killed before letting someone lay a hand on your brother. You have my word" You smile brighter, placing one hand over your soul in a promise. If Papyrus ever died, you wouldn't want to continue.. You both had jumped when Papyrus' voice bounced into the room loudly.  
"SANS, [Y/N]! I AM MAKING SPAGHETTI!" You giggle and shout back that it was perfect, earning a flustered 'NYEHEHEH', while Sans shrugged lazily, leaning back. He looked more relaxed after your words, you gently put a hand over him.  
"I promise" He looks up at you, smile looking strained. "I promise, with all of my soul, your brother will be safe, you will be safe, our family, our friends, all of our loved ones.. They will all be safe.." He's silent, only staring at you. You notice the small cyan tears that gather in his eyes, the soft sniffle that he gives, but what you notice the most is the pulse, the loud hum from Papyrus. You glance over, he's standing in he doorway, smiling warmer than his usual smile. You send a smile back, which causes Sans to rush and dry his tears. He lets out a soft laugh, Papyrus scoops his brother up in a hug. You can't stop the soft giggle that escapes you, wow.. If this was the life you'd be living with these monsters, well..  
You don't ever want to live with humans again.

Dinner was served, and it was.. edible. Kinda. If, crunchy, undercooked noodles in.. sauce, were edible. Now, the hopeful look on Papyrus' face was enough to make you eat two servings and praise him about how good it was. He squealed and cheered, though he flushed darkly when you offered a 'kiss to the wonderful chef'. He was frozen, staring at you with wide eyes. You climbed into a chair, damn this skeleton was tall, and kissed his cheekbone, which caused him to flush more and rush off to his room, the door slamming. Sans chuckled, standing and patting your head. Fucking tall ass skeletons.  
"good job, kid, you just flustered the great papyrus" He chuckles, easily lifting you up and dropping you on the couch. You giggled and snuggled into their couch, it was so comfy.. Sans turned on MTT Programming, he sighed and fell asleep in minutes while you watched curiously. This robot was.. weird, pink, and a huge thing down here, seemingly. Papyrus tried to sneak out of his room, freezing when he saw you were still awake.  
"O-Oh.. [Y/n].. Uhm.." He's quiet.. Oh, did you upset him? "M-My dating handbook doesn't say anything about, k-kisses.." You blink. Oh. Oh my gosh. "And well.. If it did.. i-it might have been the pages that were ripped out.."  
"Hun" You try to cut in, but he's still talking.  
"And, i-if your feeling happy, around me.. you've been wearing cute clothing since we met, could you, p-perhaps, have had feeling for me since before.."  
"Paps"  
"And if you do, we should have a date, but if you don't, then-"  
"PAPYRUS" You grab his hands, which he had been waving around as he spoke. He's staring at you with wide eyes. "Calm down, I'd love to have a date with you, but maybe we should wait a bit?" He blinks and calms, smiling brightly and nodding. "We have a week, okay? Lets.. wait, until the last day, then we can go on a date, okay?"  
"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA, [Y/N]! SANS! I HAVE A DATE AT THE END OF THIS WEEK, SANS!!" Said older skeleton shot up, panting before calming completely. He smiled softly, nodding to his brother. He was still half asleep, just giving you a tired grin and a thumbs up before falling back into the couch and snoring away.

Your time at Papyrus and Sans' home came to an end, you saying goodbye sadly as you headed back to your new home, smiling when you opened the door and your little pup siblings tackled you happily. Shera was squealing and bouncing, asking how it was at the skeletons house while Nori, the oldest of the pups, at a whole twelve years old, was asking if your 'mate' was good, causing you to flush deeply, stuttering out for a minute before giving the snow white pup a nuggie.  
"Noo! Arooo! Momma, big brother is torturing meee" You could hear Dogaressa giggling in the kitchen, yelling out to take it easy on the nosy pup. You let her free, earning a playful growl before you got tackled down, the two of you play fighting until Dogamy got home. This was nice.. You didn't want this to end, you hoped this week lasted..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I can improve if you leave feedback!


End file.
